This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to systems that include multiple electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones are often used in isolation. For example, a user may present a video or book on the display of a single electronic device. Using devices in isolation can be unsatisfactory. For example, devices that operate independently are not able to help each other when presenting a video or book to a user.